Strange Angels: ALL HUMAN
by extremedimka
Summary: Dru and her father travel all around America because he can't hold a job for long. But he finally lands one in the most boring place Dru has ever been, until she meets two boys, Christophe and Graves. Is this not such a bad idea after all? T for language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello. This is going to an epic fanfic...well not really. But anyway! I'm not sure if an ALL HUMAN fanfic has been done for Strange Angels yet...but here I am! To deliver this fanfiction to you from...me? Any who...again this is off the top of my head and will be inspired by the music I listen to..I might list the song...I might not. Can't promise you anything :). EXCEPT that I'm going to finish it for all you Strange Angels/Dru and Christophe lover out there :) :) :) :)  
>*clicks fingers* Story time :)<p>

Disclaimer: I donot own Strange Angels, It belongs to Lilith

* * *

><p>Waking up in my dingy room I groan.<p>

School.

A new school.

Damn it.

Slowly I get up and put on some jeans and an old sweater.

We had just moved to this horrible, podunk of a town.

But it's not the worst I've seen, you see me and my dad travel around the country because of his job or rather jobs. He can never keep a job for longer than 4 months, so we move on.

We have been doing this since I was 10, right when Mom left us.

_That Bitch_. I thought. _Leaving me with Dad. Dad, unstable and paranoid. Thanks Mom. Thanks a bloody lot._

Moving on from my early morning internal bitch-fest I pulled myself down the old, creeky stairs.

_Jeez Dad, at least get a decent place._

I round the corner, falling over a stack of boxes full of meaningless paper, I enter the kitchen and find Dad standing by the sink in a suit, drinking his coffee and holding a briefcase. His blonde hair slicked back to look "professional". No dad you just look like a dousche, but I couldn't tell him that it would break his heart, not to mention send him completely off the edge of Nervous Cliff and into the Valley Of Moving Trucks. You see, if Dad doesn't land this job...we have to move on.

Instead I give him a look of approval and pour myself a glass of milk.

"First day of school. You excited?" His voice was so cheerful, it almost made my sad.

I may not want to be mean this morning, but I had no obligations to bitchy or sarcasm.

"Oh! I'm just ecstatic! Not"

His smile fell.

"You know, Dru, you don't have to act like this everytime we move to a new town. Now I know how you feel about this, but until I can get a stable job, this is our lifestyle"

"Yeah? Well if you weren't so hopeless then maybe I wouldn't act like this!" I regreted the words as soon as they left my mouth.

For a moment my dad looked suprised, but then he remembered I am a teenage girl and that's what people "expect" us to do. But he still looked hurt. Goodbye town. Nice knowing you.

There is no way in the hope of hell that Dad would ever be able to get this job now that I've opened my big mouth.

_Fuck. I'm an idiot._

"Your going to be late" His voice and face were hard and cold.

"oh, right, yeah. Well, goodbye"

"See you after school"

"sure"

And with that I walk out the door, into the deserted streets of this sad excuse for a town.

I set off down the footpath in a bad mood.

_Hey bitches, I'm Dru Anderson. I'm in a really really pissy mood. Get in my road and I can't promise you'll live another metaphorical hour. It's my first day and first impressions last. This should be fun._

* * *

><p>AN: Ahhhhhhh yeah, Dru's a bit more aggressive...hope you like it :)

extremedimka


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:I'm tired and I'm sorry if it's short but I think I have something in my eye...hang on...there, It's gone.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strange Angels, it belongs to Lilith

* * *

><p>It was horrible outside, all snowy and slushy. Ugh.<p>

Did I mention it was fucking freezing? No? WELL IT IS!

To top it all off the school looks a mess.

Rubbish everywhere, tagging on every square surface and dead trees. Not no-leaf trees, no, these were completely dead. No sign of life anywhere on these. How sad.

Oh my god, I'm taking pity on a tree. What's next? Talking to myself?

"Yes" A voice from behind me answered.

Can he read minds?

"No"

I turn around and am faced with a boy, around my age with beautiful blue eyes and a perfectly chiseled face. And an accent that I couldn't place.

My mind went blank. What was I going to say?

He looked amused at my lack of words, until I remembered.

"How do you know what I was thinking? I don't like strangers intruding on my thoughts" I said while tryring to avoid his sharp eyes.

"I don't. You were talking to yourself. And don't worry, I feel sorry for the trees too. Their life was so short, maybe we should hold a rememberance ceremony" This Boy's voice dripped with sarcasm. Wrong day to fuck with me boy.

"Yeah, I see your very concerned. So why don't you fuck off and arrange that 'ceremony'...or you could just fuck off" I said as I turned to continue my walk into the school grounds.

He hurries to catch up with me.

_Persistent bugger. _I thought.

"O.k, what do you want?" I asked in my most pissed of voice

He just smiled. _What the fuck? _

"Just to show a new student around"

_But I'm the weird new girl_. _No-one likes the new girl_.

The look on my face must've shown shock or an emotion similar because his grin grew, and it was getting slightly creepy.

"What? I'm not alowed to do that? Should I push you over and pull your hair, then run away crying, THE NEW GIRL HAS HORRIBLE HAIR AND IS ALL DIRTY!"

Instictively I reached up and made sure my hair didn't look like I had just been dragged through a gorse bush, then checked my clothes.

"fine. Whatever. So me around. Do what you want. No wait, you touch me I'll fuck you up so bad, you will never feel your limbs ever again"

His face remained blank as he answered "kay"

"Oh and what's your name?"

"Christophe Reynard. And yourself?"

"Dru Anderson. I would say I'm pleased to meet you but I'm not"

He smirked at my comment.

"Where are you from?" He asked, we were walking and talking by now.

I thought for a moment, where should I tell him?

"West" Not a very great answer but I wasn't ready to pour out my whole life story. "Maybe I'll tell you more later, if you turn out to be a non-dick" I was smiling for the first time in this town. "What about you? You're probably from some foreign country, based on your accent"

"Correct. Poland, actually. I moved here when I was a kid with my parents"

_Poland? Serious? I know a Pole!_

Of all the things I could be excited about, ditching, lunch, etc, I was excited about this?

The bell rang and 'Christophe' lead me to our first class (we had figured oout we were the same age and were in the same class).

Maybe, just maybe, this wasn't going to be so bad.

Yeah right.

* * *

><p>AN: ok, please tell me what you think. ahhhhh bye.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hi. ever searched dun dunn dunnnn in google? It comes up with this dramabutton(.)com, and I must say it's pretty damn cool. This shall be short but I just had to do this chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own Strange Angels, it belongs to Lili St. Crow

* * *

><p>First period was...interesting.<p>

I was made to stand up at the front of the class and introduce myself.

The one thing that I completely hate is public speaking, or speaking to other people.

Especially in front of a teacher.

But what the hell, it was my first day and first impressions last, remember?

I started with the standard information.

My name's Dru Anderson, I moved here a couple of days ago from...another town, etc, etc.

Then came the interesting stuff. The teacher began asking me questions.

It went like this...

"So, Dru, if we asked you a few questions then you'd be able to find the people with the same interests. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, sure" My voice dripped with sarcasm

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Well" I began "I like black, and...blood red" I said blood red in my most creepiest voice I could manage, making some of the pink wearing cows cringe (yes I already had nicknames for my "classmates")

The teacher looked alarmed before he proceeded with the next invasion of privacy.

"What do you like?"

_Open question, what_ _shall I answer? Oh, I got it._

My face twisted so that I looked like a psycho about to go on a rampage.

"Oh, I like many things. One of those things are kittens, yes kittens, especially when they are served with pasta. Delicious" I licked my lips, my voice also had a creepy tone.

"Any-anyone want to-to ask D-D-Dru a question?" The teacher was scared out of his wits. It was so funny.

Nobody put their hand up.

Not even Christophe, who was looking around at everyone's faces and seemed to be enjoying himself.

Noone except one kid.

I noticed he was half asian and had black, draping hair that almost covered all of his eyes. He wore an old black coat and a silver earring.

Well he obviously doesn't have many friends and judging on his clothing choice and what everyone else was wearing, he defientely doesn't fit in.

"Mr Graves"

_Graves? Honestly?_

"So Dru. Wanna have coffee sometime?"

* * *

><p>AN: :D Well that was fun :D gudbye :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well hello there :D. I apologise for not updating for...well almost a year I think? well ages anyway! I just got caught up with Minecraft...Tumblr...and *whispers* TV and I actually haven't been writing at all. I promise I will update very soon but I have only 10 more minutes on the computer...and I have some shit on my fingers that makes it very very hard to type, now don't get me wrong I'm not making excuses, just telling you whats been going on. So anyone that cares still would you be able to review? I'm putting this on all my stories by the way :D 

Will be writing soon  
>Brittany :D<p> 


	5. Seriously This isn't a new chapter

A/N:

Hi there.

What?

You didn't think you'd hear from me again?

Pssht guess again.

Can't get rid of me _that _easily.

How long has it been?

_Two years? _Fuck.

Well. This is awkward.

Shall I update you with my 'life'?

Yes? No?

YES.

I am no longer 12 or 13 or however old I was when I started this account.

I'm 15.

_Fuck she got OLD._

Yeah Dickhead, I aged. FUNNY THAT.

Also I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with these current stories.

A) I haven't exactly been very active in the VA/SA fandoms lately. _Don't shoot me._

B) I don't want to continue with stories I had no definite plan for. And I WAS 13. I DON'T KNOW WHERE MY THOUGHT PROCESS WAS GOING!

Sorry to disappoint.

But seriously guys. I haven't updated in _years, _did you really think I'd ever come back?


End file.
